


and when the wolves come

by charleybradburies



Series: Incorrect Jonsa Week (2019) [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Children, Drabble, Endgame, F/M, Gen, House Stark, House Targaryen, I Don't Even Know, King Jon Snow, Married Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Married Jon Snow/Sansa Stark, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Canon, Post-Endgame, Post-War, Queen Sansa, Westeros, Westerosi Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 12:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18469327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: Incorrect Jon/Sansa Week: Day 6a time for wolves (endgame).





	and when the wolves come

They fill the world again, when it's over. So much has been lost and yet their people cannot wait for spring for life to begin again, so neither can they. 

The rebuilding starts just about as soon as pyres end, and while assistance from Essos does remain necessary for Jon to supply food to everyone through the winter, even noble families accept living within their means so the crown can pay the debt when winter ends. By the time they were finally done with Cersei, after so many years, many of the lords had been surprisingly content with a dragon as their king, perhaps for how much of Jon was Stark - but eventually, when King’s Landing and Winterfell are rebuilt and spring comes knocking, he decides it's time to give it up. To gather up their Aemon and their Robb, take a tour to their family and friends, and go home, go back North, where Bran and Meera have ruled, and their people would truly be theirs. 

So he does, and the kingdoms are seven again. Separate, allied, ruled by intermarried families, just as it was, before Aegon had decided he could make it otherwise with fire and blood. Jon, no matter his beginnings, no matter what had been intended for him, was no conqueror, and as Sansa still does her best to reassure him, he is a Stark at his core. And though he claims little of the victory alone, he is the one who melted the Throne, the one who took the city for love and not for power, the one who enjoys using power to help more than he can fathom enjoying his possession of it alone.

And of equal importance, he is hers, and she is his. For all the alliances that were needed after the war, none of their father's children married without love and Sansa could not be more grateful. 

(Even if that is not the first thing Sansa thinks when they've landed at Storm's End and Nymeria knocks one of her sons into the mud with her excitement.)


End file.
